Sickbed Secrets
by ladyoftheLights
Summary: After a string of events, Merlin is out cold - or at least, Arthur thinks he is. As the young crown prince of Camelot stays by Merlin's bedside until he awakens, Arthur finds himself with a lot to get off his chest ... Fluffy one shot, Merthur. Enjoy! :)


Arthur Pendragon stands awkwardly in the doorway of Gaius' dimly lit chamber. The old court physician bends over the unconscious body of Merlin.

Arthur clears his throat. "Is he going to be okay?" He asks guiltily and Gaius chuckles softly.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine," says the old man. "You didn't really help though, Sire."

Arthur has the decency to show some humility. "I know I was just … shocked."

"You certainly gave him all you had," Gaius mutters with amusement. "I don't blame you; he had it coming to him for a while." Gaius chuckles to himself again. "He'll be out for some time." He straightens his back and turns to the young prince. "I'll be back soon; I'm going to collect some wormwood and rosemary."  
Arthur nods. "I'll stay here with Merlin." He gestures at the seemingly lifeless body of the warlock, laid out on a stretcher of off white linen.

Gaius gives a wry smile. "I trust you'll look after him in my absence."

"Of course," Arthur promises.

The old man gathers a pail and a wicker basket, pulls a travelling cloak over his shoulders, stooped from age, and leaves the chamber.

At last, Arthur is alone with Merlin.

The prince pulls up a wooden stool and sits by Merlin's head. He picks up a cloth soaked in cool water and places it over Merlin's brow.

"Sorry for punching you, Merlin," Arthur mutters and places his helmet on the floor by his feet. "I didn't really expect to see you do magic right in front of my eyes and to find out that you're a warlock." He pauses. "And what you did back there … that was pretty terrifying." Arthur kneads his throbbing temples. "It was amazing, actually. Once again, I'm in your debt for saving my life."

The past few hours have been stressful for Arthur; after being captured by an evil sorceress and pretty much having to face the fact he was really going to die, Merlin suddenly waltzed in and after reciting something in a language Arthur didn't recognise, blue light had streamed from Merlin's out held palms and blasted the sorceress into a million pieces.

Subsequently being set free from his chains, Arthur had faced an exhausted Merlin and punched him straight in the face.

Arthur observes Merlin closely in the flickering candlelight. There's a purple and blue bruise blossoming like an ugly flower on Merlin's cheekbone and his lip is split. This image stirs contrition in Arthur – especially after this boy saved his life.

For the millionth time.

"I know you can't hear me, Merlin, but I feel like there's a lot I need to get off my chest. Hell, this is madness – if you could see me now, I know you'd laugh and make fun of me: talking to you as if you're going to respond." Arthur watches his friend carefully for any signs that Merlin can actually hear him.

After deciding that Merlin is, indeed, out cold, Arthur takes a deep breath.

"God, Merlin." Arthur growls. "You prat – why didn't you tell me you were a bloody warlock? You know, I take that apology back; you deserved that punch." Arthur pauses and indulges himself in the feeling of betrayal. But then Arthur remembers how weak Merlin looked after using his magic – it had drained every ounce of energy in him, to save his life.

And the first thing Arthur had thought to do was aim a punch straight in his friend's face.

_Fool_, Arthur scolds himself, _Merlin wouldn't have hit you if the tables were turned_.

Merlin lies perfectly still, and if it wasn't for the gentle rising and falling of his chest, Arthur would almost be worried if he was actually still alive not.

"I'm so sorry. For everything." Arthur grips Merlin's hand. "I'm sorry you felt that you couldn't tell me this, and I'm sorry that sometimes I treat you badly – sometimes you make me mad, but in the end, I –" Arthur stops abruptly and looks around wildly in case someone is lurking in the doorway, or is hidden in the room.

He almost admitted something to himself, and out loud, and to an unconscious Merlin.

"Gods, Merlin, you're making me look like a fool," the young prince can't help but smile slightly. "You're different, and I want to thank you for being the greatest friend I have ever had, and ever will have." Arthur shakes his head. "Dammit, man, you're making me so bloody sentimental."

Merlin groans in his deep sleep and Arthur immediately jumps up and hovers over his friend. "What is it? Are you okay? Are you hurting? Merlin?"

But Merlin has already fallen back into his slow and quiet breathing. Arthur sits back down and wipes Merlin's brow with the cold cloth and takes his hand again.

"The truth is," Arthur starts quietly, almost talking completely to himself now. "I got a lot of time to think when I was bound up in chains and waiting to die. I got a lot of time to think about you." Arthur gulps and once more checks Merlin for signs of consciousness. "About how you sometimes make me feel – other than infuriated. You can take that punch I gave you as many I've wanted to give you over the years rolled up into one. Anyway, I mean that, sometimes you make me feel very strange – in a way that I've never experienced before."

Merlin stirs and Arthur's heart catches before calming again.

"If you're listening to me, Merlin, I'll punch you again," Arthur mutters. Merlin doesn't respond in any way. "I love you." Arthur breathes. He repeats himself in a stronger, lower tone. "I love you."

It feels so good to say it out loud – such a release to admit it, _finally_. Because this feels right and this is what Arthur's destiny is; to love Merlin and to rule Camelot – and hopefully both at once.

Arthur leans forward and places a gentle, tentative kiss on Merlin's slightly parted lips. The single kiss sends electric sparks surging through Arthur's body and his spine tingles at this intimacy he has so craved.

"I'd die for you, Merlin."

"Good job, too,"

The young warlock's eyes flicker open and Arthur nearly falls off his stool. He snatches his hand from Merlin's and jumps to his feet, seriously contemplating running away or hitting him again.

"You little –" Arthur accuses and swears loudly.

Merlin gives a weak laugh and manages to get a hold of Arthur's hand, pulling him down to his level.

"Did you hear everything?" Arthur demands.

Merlin gives a small smile. "I heard what I needed to hear." Is his reply. His voice is strained with emotion and exhaustion. "Now come here, and stop prancing around."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur sighs, but kneels beside his friend.

Merlin turns his head and the two boys share knowing smiles. "I … I feel the same. About you. About … us." Merlin admits quietly. Arthur's heart stops in desperate hope.

"You do?"

"Yes." Merlin's eyes, although foggy with fatigue, are steady and sure. "Now what were you doing before I opened my eyes?" He adds innocently.

Arthur gives a breathy laugh and leans in again. Merlin closes his eyes and gets ready for another perfect kiss – his heart feels like it could burst with happiness as his wish is granted. Arthur slips a hand through Merlin's dark hair and holds him close as they feverishly deepen the kiss with longing.

Footsteps down the stone stairs make the boys jump apart as they hear Gaius enter the chamber.  
"I'm back with the supplies," the old man loudly announces. "Oh, Merlin, you're awake!"

"Arthur managed to find a way to rouse me from my deep sleep." Merlin says innocently.

"Don't make me knock you out again, Merlin," Arthur grumbles, struggling not to blush.

"Knock me out how?" Merlin's eyes twinkle mischievously.

"With love." Is Arthur's low, growling reply in his ear before making his excuses to leave the chamber and return to royal duties.

Merlin grins to himself and gazes at the ceiling.


End file.
